


Bath Time in Ithilien

by wallace_trust



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallace_trust/pseuds/wallace_trust
Summary: May be NSFW due to G rated artistic nudity.  Frodo and Sam bathe in a lake in Ithilien.





	Bath Time in Ithilien

Frodo and Sam enjoy a bath in a clear lake in Ithilien, while Gollum hides his eyes :) 


End file.
